


The Second Time Home

by psyraah



Series: The Second Time [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Season/Series 02 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 12:55:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9550106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psyraah/pseuds/psyraah
Summary: They draw away after an eternity, but only enough so that they can see each other’s eyes, see the galaxies reflected in the love written across their faces.When the universe seems determined to keep them apart, coming home is a miracle.Sheith Week Unlimited Day 7: Free Day[A post season 2 fix it fic]





	

**Author's Note:**

> Because I don't know who else did, but I desperately needed fix it after that finale.

It’s not clear how long they hold each other.

How long Keith whispers “I thought I lost you” into Shiro’s skin over and over, right above his heart. How long Shiro’s face remains pressed against Keith’s hair that’s rough with dirt and sweat, breathing him in, being with him after so long apart. They can’t stand to be apart, not after everything. Keith’s words, his voice, the tears streaming down his face, all of it make Shiro’s heart bleed and mend all the same. They fill the gaping void that had torn him apart, replace the chipped pieces that Shiro hadn’t even realised were missing.

“I love you,” he says, because he hasn’t been able to. He whispered it to the stars, to the dark without his lion, to the unforgiving endless horizon, but now Keith is here. Keith is _here_ , and Shiro can have the words build up the cracked foundations of his soul instead of drowning him in how meaningless they had been without Keith by his side. “I love you.”

And Keith just shakes against him, arms beautifully tight around Shiro as he just buries his face further into Shiro’s neck, shuddering as they both babble nonsense words of fear, relief, love.

“I love you so much.”

“Don’t do that again.”

“I went crazy, I thought I wouldn’t see you again.”

“I know, I know. I love you.”

They draw away after an eternity, but only enough so that they can see each other’s eyes, see the galaxies reflected in the love written across their faces. Keith is sobbing, but even though his cheeks are wet with tears, he doesn’t move to wipe them away. Shiro’s hiccupping too, tears trickling past his helpless smile to run down his chin. Keith arms remain wonderfully tight around Shiro’s waist, his fingers digging almost painfully into Shiro’s back as he cries and shakes apart in Shiro’s arms.

“I was so scared,” he whispers, and Shiro’s heart breaks. “So scared, Takashi.”

“I love you,” Shiro says helplessly. “I’m here now, baby, I’ve got you. I’ve got you.”

Slowly, he draws the hand that was cradling the back of Keith’s head to cup his cheek instead, swiping at the tears so that the metal of his hand is glistening with Keith’s happiness, and his grief. “I’ve got you,” he says softly, and kisses the soft skin below one eye. Keith hiccups, and Shiro smiles for the first time in a lifetime. “I’ve got you,” he says again, and this time he brushes his lips over Keith’s forehead.

Impossibly, he tightens his hold around Keith’s shoulders, brings his hand back up to cradle Keith’s head as Keith presses himself against Shiro’s chest. He has his boy—strong, brave, beautiful—in his arms again, and Shiro’s heart finally starts to settle.

“I’ve got you.” _And I’m never letting go._

**Author's Note:**

> And these are all my entries for Sheith Week Unlimited! Thank you all for all your comments and kudos and screaming, I have had such fun sharing all these little stories with you. Please come follow me on [tumblr](http://psytrron.tumblr.com/post/156704270979/the-second-time-home) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/starchydreams/status/827035095882092544) to keep screaming with me, and keep an eye out for my Valentine's day and Big Bang fics :)


End file.
